overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Gringham
Gringham (グリンガム) was a worker and the leader of Heavy Masher. He and his fellow worker group volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious large tomb. Appearance Gringham wears a heavy armor with horns, making his appearance similar to that of a beetle. His legs are noted to be very short like a dwarf. Personality He talks in an antiquated style in public, a performance used to hide his ignorance; however, he is a good leader, seeing that he is capable of managing a large worker group without much problems. Background Born as the third son of a farmer in the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gringham decided to make his own fortune after his two elder brother denied him his inheritance. With the help of his own gift and friends, he succeeded as a worker and planned to return home in glory. He entered the grand tournament held in the Kingdom but lost to Brain Unglaus during the quarter finals. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Alongside his worker group, Gringham was given a request by Count Femel to infiltrate the mysterious tombs located in the Great Forest of Tob.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death Although they find the request suspicious, Gringham and his group were the among the workers decided to accept Count Femel's anyways. Later on, they end up joining with the other workers to take part in the expedition.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web After the exploration of affiliated tombs is finished, Heavy Masher explore the underground part. Though the low-level undead are no match against them, the endless waves of monsters made them exhausted. After escaping from the deadly traps of the undead, they met seven elder liches and ran away from them. During the flight, a trap teleported them to the Black Capsule on the 2nd Floor. Gringham and his fellow thief are then eaten alive by the cockroaches of Kyouhukou.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb Abilities and Powers Due to his short legs, Gringham has greater stability, serving him well as a warrior. Main Equipment * Shield * Axe Relationships Heavy Masher The members of Heavy Masher respect Gringham as their leader. They follow his orders without question. Hekkeran Termite Gringham seems to be good friends with Hekkeran and his party. They shared their comments while watching Parpatra's spar with Momon. Parpatra Ogrion Gringham respects Parpatra as his senior and calls him "Elder". Erya Uzruth Gringham is not fond of Erya due to his personality. However, he has seen the latter's strength with his own eyes and acknowledges the latter's prowess with the sword. Trivia Quotes * (To Hekkeran about other members of Heavy Masher): "Resting, recovering from fatigue. Due to our previous work being of similar nature, some of our members had to stay behind to help with the transportation and repair of damaged goods." * (To both Hekkeran and Parpatra about Brain): "Although this was from before, back during the time when I entered the tournament held by the Kingdom, he was the opponent I faced during the quarter-finals. The me of that time couldn't even reach his ankles." * (To Hekkeran about Darkness): "Does thou also agree, Hekkeran? The more information I gather, the more dubious the whole thing seems. Even regarding the information on the event that happened within the Kingdom's capital, the rumors were that they defeated a demon with a difficulty rating of over 200 in just one hit. In my opinion, it seems more likely that the Kingdom’s Adventurer Guild deliberately spread wrong rumors out of personal interests, just to gain additional adamantite ranked adventurers." * (To a member of Heavy Masher about Nazarick): "Did he purposefully hold back on us? Damn it...Let's get out of here fast. This place...it wasn't something we should have messed with." * (To Kyouhukou concerning the Black Capsule): "...What we want...is for you to let us go unharmed from this place." * (To Himself while overwhelmed by the horde of cockroaches): "Abrrwargagh! I'll go back alive!" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= Navigation pl:Gringham Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:Warriors Category:Martial Art Users Category:Workers Category:Heavy Masher Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Baharuth Empire